


come on, say you're mine

by magisterequitum



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She twists so she can get both hands on his shoulders, petting the muscles through his shirt. "Sometimes people do activities outside of the bedroom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on, say you're mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts).



> For Emma and her prompt.

Lara jumps when she feels knuckles trace down the length of her spine. She's been inventorying in the supply closet, and so focused on counting the number of gauze boxes that she'd not heard anyone join in. 

"Oh," she breathes out when her senses tell her just who has joined her. Then, she's relaxing back down onto the soles of her feet, her wolf sitting up and taking in the scent of her mate's water and fir smell. "Hello," she says as she turns around. 

Walker's hand slides with her, large palm settling on her hip, curving around the side. She can feel the heat of him through her jeans. He doesn't smile, but the corners of his mouth twitches. Green eyes shine with warmth. "Lucy said you were in here." 

She smiles, leaning closer to him. "Spying on me again?" 

They can keep track of one another through the mating bond. Not a pinpoint location, but generalized, though neither have done so or needed to. The bond connects them together, a deep presence that makes both she and her wolf giddy. 

"Someone has to check in on you." Though he says it with a straight face, head bent down towards her, she knows he means it as a jest. She can feel the fondness. 

He takes care of her as much as she does him. Equals, partners, and that too makes her so happy. 

Lara's shoes butt against the toes of his boots when she raises a hand to curl her fingers in the fabric of his shirt, his body stepping closer to her. 

"I ate lunch today. Didn't forget," she teases. 

Walker shakes his head just a bit, a tiny movement, holding her gaze there in the supply closet. His other hand lifts to pull on a curl, her hair down today."I wanted to see you." 

That admission makes her wolf sit up even further, tongue lolling out in appreciation. Though her mate is not the most verbose in the den, she understands him. They've only been mated for a few weeks, and the learning of one another takes time, but she knows him. 

Rising up on her toes, Lara says quietly before kissing him, "I always want to see you." 

He backs her against the shelves as he quickly responds to her kiss. One hand cupping the side of her jaw, fingers tangling in her hair, he licks her bottom lip till she opens her mouth. The weight of him against her is nice. The hand on her hip holds her tighter in response to the little noise she makes. 

When they part for air, she grins at the way his pupils have dilated, his eyelids half-lidded over warm green eyes. "Do the children need you?" 

"No," Walker answers, moving his hand so his thumb traces her bottom lip. 

She twists so she can get both hands on his shoulders, petting the muscles through his shirt. "Sometimes people do activities outside of the bedroom." 

"Do they?" he murmurs, voice dropping lower. His thumb doesn't let up from its path on her mouth. 

"Mhmm," she hums and nods. "And no one needs me right now." 

"Then lets explore that idea." 

She has no time to respond before he leans down and kisses her again. His mouth is more forceful this time, and she meets him, stretching up by pulling herself up against him via her hands on his shoulders. She bites his lip when pulls away again.

"Where are you going?" 

Walker doesn't answer her in words. 

Lara's left inhaling through swollen lips as he presses her against the shelves with hands and a gaze that tells her to stay. Then, she watches as he runs the back of his hand against her shirt covered breast. His thumb rubs her nipple for a moment. 

"Walker," she says, nearly in frustration, because she's sure he's now going to put into practice the concept of "taking it slow" that they'd discussed weeks ago when it came to sex. 

"Lara," he answers in a straight voice. 

And then she gets it and her inhale is a sharp gasp as he kneels down on the floor, fingers unsnapping her jeans. 

He doesn't rise up again. Instead, he undoes the zipper and curls the edges of her jeans down, pulling them down her hips. With her assistance, arching away from the shelves for a moment, he gets them down her thighs. 

His name this time is a low sound from the back of her throat. She sincerely hopes no one comes to get anything from the closet. 

"Yes?" Walker asks. He kisses her right above her panties, fingers stroking the band, green eyes peering up the length of her so she has to look down at him. 

Her hair swings about the sides of her face. She can feel her face flushing, knows that if she were to look in a mirror she'd be pink tinged skin and swollen lips and the wolf in her eyes. "Please." 

His answer is to kiss her again, this time through the fabric, right where she's wet and she can smell herself in the closet. God, she really helps no one else needs anything in here because it's going to smell like them and wolves are nosey enough. 

That thought is killed when he licks her. Right through the gusset of her silk panties. Her hips arch away from the shelves, and she nearly whines when his hand grasps her hip to make her stay still. 

Lara's kept her hands still at her side until now. Now, she reaches down and grabs at his hair, tugging in a quick movement. "Walker."

That sharp amusement comes through the bond again, but he moves into action then. Pulls her panties down the way of her jeans and puts his mouth on her cunt. She lifts herself into the movement, guided by the fingers that splay against the top curve of her ass to bring her to him. 

He holds her there while her head tips back and her fingers tighten against his scalp. Holds her there and licks into her, spreading her open around him. Kisses her clit and then takes his other hand and adds his fingers. 

She can't wrap her legs around him with her jeans pinning her down, boost herself up, but she gets as close as she can to him. Rides against his mouth and moans through her orgasm. 

Her jeans are still tangled around her thighs and the metal of the shelves are cool on her now, but she hauls him up when he leans back so she can kiss him. Licks the taste of her up when she knows his face is shiny with her. 

Lara can only laugh when he says seriously, "I like the idea of sex outside the bedroom."


End file.
